


Hate That I Love You

by AlwaysInMyHeartLarryx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom!Harry, M/M, Mild Smut, Sub!Louis, au!high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysInMyHeartLarryx/pseuds/AlwaysInMyHeartLarryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis grinned seeing the boys stare as he stood in his tight black boxers. Some people would call Louis a whore, but he just loved the attention. So, after P.E, he made sure to take extra time getting dressed, just so the guys would look at him. Now, obviously, not all of the guys were gay, or even bi. Some were as straight as a ruler, but no one could deny that Louis had an amazing body, and an equally amazing bum. Louis bit his bottom lip, giggling loudly as one of the guys smacked his bum when he passed.</p><p>But then, the locker room door slammed open, and Harry Styles walked in. Louis' ex boyfriend, Harry Styles. Badboy Styles, most people knew him as. He got in fights, smoked, drank, got high whenever he could, and cheated on Louis after five months of dating. He kept saying he was drunk, it didn't mean anything, but it broke Louis' heart, so he ended them.</p><p>Two weeks on, Louis refused to even look at Harry, because he knew all those feelings would come back. He was trying to move on, but it was impossible, he really liked Harry, borderline loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate That I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by a roleplay plot on Omegle and copied the firs part of it, then continuing to write the story myself. So, this is my first attempt at writing a Larry one-shot. I hope you like it!

Louis grinned seeing the boys stare as he stood in his tight black boxers. Some people would call Louis a whore, but he just loved the attention. So, after P.E, he made sure to take extra time getting dressed, just so the guys would look at him. Now, obviously, not all of the guys were gay, or even bi. Some were as straight as a ruler, but no one could deny that Louis had an amazing body, and an equally amazing bum. Louis bit his bottom lip, giggling loudly as one of the guys smacked his bum when he passed.

But then, the locker room door slammed open, and Harry Styles walked in. Louis' ex boyfriend, Harry Styles. Badboy Styles, most people knew him as. He got in fights, smoked, drank, got high whenever he could, and cheated on Louis after five months of dating. He kept saying he was drunk, it didn't mean anything, but it broke Louis' heart, so he ended them.

Two weeks on, Louis refused to even look at Harry, because he knew all those feelings would come back. He was trying to move on, but it was impossible, he really liked Harry, borderline loved. Feeling the tension, he got dressed quickly and listened to everyone leaving, afraid of Harry. Louis couldn't blame them, Harry could be scary when he protected what was his. And, Harry still saw Louis as his.

Hearing the last person leave, Louis knew he and Harry were alone now, making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

Harry slowly made his way over to Louis, a smirk evident on his face. "Hey babe, miss me?" He teased, his voice rough.

Louis glanced at Harry and scoffed at that stupid arrogant smirk of his. "You wish." He murmured, adjusting his shirt quickly to hide the lovebites lining his collarbones before he shoved his bag in his locker and tried to leave swiftly.

Harry pulled Louis back by his arm. "What are those?" He spoke through gritted teeth.

Louis scowled at Harry and tried to pull his arm out of Harry's grip, but he was too strong. "What?" He asked weakly, biting his lip harshly.

Harry only tightened his grip. "On your collarbones."

Louis shrugged his shoulders and looked down at the floor nervously. "You know perfectly well what they are, Harry." He sighed quietly.

"Exactly." He pushed Louis against the lockers, his hot breath fanning his neck. "Who gave them to you?"

Louis gasped as he was forced against the lockers and looked up at Harry nervously. "Nothing to do with you." He said, trying to remain calm.

Harry scoffed, not pleased with Louis' reply. "You know how I think about people touching what's mine."

Louis scowled up at Harry at that and pressed his hands against his chest, trying his hardest to shove him back. "But I'm not yours." He growled, though he knew he was far from intimidating.

The sound of Harry's laugh filled the room. "Are you sure about that, babe?"

Louis whimpered a little. A laugh? Louis was trying his hardest and Harry was fucking laughing. "Certain." He whispered a little less confidently.

"Think again, Lou.." He lowered his head, his lips barely brushing against Louis' neck.

Louis knew exactly what Harry was doing, and honestly, it was killing him. He tried his hardest not to moan. But a small noise fell from his lips, and he knew exactly what that would mean to Harry. He still wanted him.

Harry smirked, feeling pleased with the effect he still had on Louis. "It seems like my princess still wants me." He pressed his lips to Louis' neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin.

Louis groaned at the name and simply scowled, biting his lip harshly to try and stop more noises following. "Just fuck off!" He murmured desperately. Knowing it was dangerous to speak to Harry like that.

Harry chuckled, looking down at Louis. "You and I both know you want me, baby." He pressed his body closer to Louis'.

Louis groaned again, soundly very close to a moan and he tried to shove him back again. "Get away from me! Are you fucking dumb?" He yelled, thinking that was the only way to make him listen.

Harry scowled, taking Louis' wrists in one hand and pinning them above his head. "Don't talk to me like that."

Louis scowled right back, suddenly feeling braver. "I'll talk to you how I want, Harry." He answered back.

Harry shook his head, not intimidated in the least. He started sucking on Louis' neck harshly, leaving a love bite almost immediately.

Louis whimpered at the sudden assault on his neck and moved his hands up to push at Harry's shoulders, only finding that instead he gripped them and pulled him closer.

Harry's lips curled up into a grin at Louis' response, his hands reaching down to the button of Louis' trousers as he nibbled at the skin.

Louis shook his head, wanting desperatly to tell him to stop. But he couldn't speak, too short of breath. "Ha-" He managed and grabbed his hand to stop him undoing his button.

Harry groped Louis' bum, biting his lip. "C'mon baby, I know you want it too."

Louis shook his head, swallowing desperately. "I'm not just going to be your fucking slut, Harry." He whispered.

"Who said anything about being my slut, Louis?" He tugged at the bottom of Louis' shirt, wanting it off.

"Well," Louis started, holding Harry's hands. "Zaynie said you treated me like a slut, so you didn't care when you cheated..." He shrugged.

"I was drunk. How many times do you want me to say it?" Harry pulled his hands out of Louis', looking him in the eyes. "I'm sorry." The words were out before he knew it. Harry had never apologized. Never.

Lou smiled a little at the apology. "I didn't want you to say that at all." He nodded "That's what I wanted, do you mean it?" He asked.

Harry let out a deep groan. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

"Well you said you loved me then you fucked someone else so." He shrugged, looking down at the floor.

Harry didn't quite know how to answer that. "I never told anyone else I loved them. Nor have I apologized to them." He spoke, his voice sounding quiet, almost vulnerable.

Louis nodded, noticing the vulnerability in Harry's voice before he carefully took his chin and tilted it up to kiss him.

Harry gasped, not expecting Louis' gesture. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, pulling him closer. "I missed this." He spoke softly, barely above a whisper. "Missed us.."

Louis shushed Harry by kissing him again, pulling away to quickly pull off Harry's shirt before re-connecting their lips again.

Harry smiled, reaching down and undoing his belt. "I want you to be mine again, Lou.."

Louis nodded at that, pulling his own shirt over his head. "We both know I've always been yours, Hazza."

Harry pulled down his tight, black jeans, followed by Louis' trousers and trailed soft kisses down his neck.

Louis let out a quiet moan, needily grinding his hips into Harry's. "Harry.." He breathed out, whimpering at the friction. "I need you.."

A huge grin spread across Harry's face as he slid down Louis' boxers and later his own. "Tell me how you want me.." He seductively murmured in Louis' ear, his hand travelling down to his length.

"Any way possible.." Louis sucked in a sharp breath when Harry palmed him, bucking his hips forward again. 

"Do you need prep, babe?" Harry asked, his voice rough.

Louis shook his head, biting his lip. "Don't need prep, just need you.." He whispered, suddenly becoming slightly shy.

Harry lined himself up with Louis and slowly pushed in. "Is this okay?"

Louis nodded slowly, a small whimper falling from his lips.

Harry started thrusting into Louis at a steady pace, nuzzling his face in Louis' neck. "I love you." He mumbled against the warm, soft skin.

Louis moaned as Harry picked him up by his thighs. "I love you, Harry." He whispered, slowly raking his nails down Harry's back, leaving thin, red marks. "I've always loved you."


End file.
